beekeepingfandomcom_ro-20200213-history
Cărţi în limba germană
Cărţi despre apicultură, în limba germană # Jakob Sturm. (1796). Verzeichniss meiner Insecten-Sammlung. PDF 19.374 Kb. Nürnberg: Gedruckt auf Kosten des Verfassers. de 64 páginas, IV leaves of plates : 3 col. ill.; 14 cm. (8vo). # Hermann Burmeister. (1853). Reise nach Brasilien: Durch die Provinzen von Rio de Janeiro und Minas Geraës. Mit besonderer. Libro Total. PDF 21.415 Kb. publicado 1853. Druck und Verlag von Georg Reimer. # Johann Georg Krünitz, Heinrich Gustav Flörke, Johann Wilhelm David Korth, Carl Otto Hoffmann, Ludwig Kossarski, Friedrich Jakob Floerken. (1774). Oeconomische encyclopädie, oder Allgemeines System der Land, Haus, und Staats-wirthschaft, in alphabetischer Ordnung; aus dem Französischen übersetzt, und mit Anmerkungen und Zusätzen vermehrt, auch nöthigen Kupfern versehen publicada en 1774, por J. Pauli y otros en Berlin, Alemania. Libro Total. PDF 36.353 Kb. La enciclopedia está compuesta por varios tomos, ponemos a disposición el de la letra B, buscar Bienen=Abeja. # Oekonomische Encyklopädie la misma enciclopedia versión digital en nuestra página. Idioma alemán. # Guillaume Louis Formanoir de Palteau; Adam Gottlob Schirach; Daniel Gottfried Schreber. (1766). Sächsischer Bienenvater: oder des Herrn Palteau von Metz neue Bauart hölzerner Bienenstöcke, nebst der Kunst, die Bienen zu warten, und einer Naturgeschichte dieser Insekten. Indroducción. PDF 11.867 Kb. p: 1-39.; Parte Primera. PDF 30.141 Kb. pp: 1-99.; Parte Segunda. PDF 30.232 Kb. pp: 100-199.; Parte Tercera. PDF 30.096 Kb. pp: 200-299.; Parte Cuarta. PDF 30.427 Kb. PP: 300-399.; Parte Quinta. PDF 30.719 Kb. pp: 400-499.; Parte Sexta. PDF 30.760 Kb. pp: 500-599.; Parte Séptima. PDF 29.841 Kb. pp: 600-699.; Parte Octava. PDF 19.138 Kb. pp: 700-752 más láminas; Parte Novena. Explicaciones de las figuras pp: 1-24. PDF 6.669 Kb. # François Huber. (1866). Franz Huber's Neue Beobachtungen an den Bienen. Weitere Beteiligte (Hrsg. etc.): Georg Kleine, Übers.. Indice PDF 5.303 Kb. Parte Primera PDF 39.359 Kb. Parte Segunda PDF 39.424 Kb. Parte Tercera PDF 39.651 Kb. Parte Cuarta PDF 12.235 Kb. Parte Quinta PDF 42.857 Kb. Parte Sexta PDF 40.743 Kb. Parte Séptima PDF 40.106 Kb. Parte Octava 9.381 Kb. # Friedrich Wilhelm Vogel. (1880). Die Honigbiene und die Vermehrung der Bienenvölker nach den Gesetzen der Wahlzucht : sowie vollständige Anleitung zur rationell-naturgemäßen und einträglichen Pflege der Bienen in Körben, Beuten und Dzierzon'schen Wohnungen. Libro Total. PDF 210.501 Kb. Mannheim: Schneider, 1880; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. # Fr. Roth. (1870). Die praktische Bienenzucht oder leicht faßliche Anleitung wie man auf die neueste, einfachste und vortheilhafteste Weise die Bienenzucht betreiben soll; unter Berücksichtigung der Dzierzon'schen und anderen Methoden; nebst einem Bienen-Kalender. Libro Total. PDF 42.362 Kb. Berlin: Mode, 1870 2. Aufl.; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. # Oskar Krancher. (1922). Leben und Zucht der Honigbiene: ein gemeinverständliches Lehrbuch über Behandlung der Bienen und über Tätigkeit, Nutzen und Anatomie der Biene. Libro Total PDF 59.244 Kb. # Georg Kleine. (1865). Die italienische Biene und ihre Zucht. Berlin : Schotte, 1865; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 36.880 Kb. # Georg Kleine. (1864). Die Biene und ihre Zucht. Nienburg: Weichelt, 1864 ; 2. Aufl. Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Primera Parte. PDF 5.256 Kb. Segunda Parte. PDF 39.662 Kb. Tercera Parte. PDF 39.270 Kb. Cuarta Parte. PDF 36.842 Kb. Quinta Parte. PDF 15.323 Kb. # Johann Nepomuk Oettl. (1857). Klaus, der Bienenvater aus Böhmen: seine Zaubersprüche und Maschinen-Strohstöcke; und überhaupt seine Anleitung, die Bienen gründlich und mit sicherem Nutzen zu züchten, und auch die zweckmäßigsten Bienenwohnungen hiezu anzufertigen; sammt einem Anhange: Klaus der Jüngere, oder: Die Dzierzon'sche Bienenzuchtmethode in Maschinen-Strohstöcken älterer, neuer und neuester Erfindung, Anfertigungs- und Behandlungsweise der letzteren, verbesserte Holzstöcke, Strohsurrogate u. A. m. -als Volks- und Lehrbuch zunächst für seine Landsleute, aber auch für Andere verf. Primera Parte. PDF 83.154 Kb. Segunda Parte. PDF 26.617 Kb. Tercera Parte. PDF 108.322 Kb. Cuarta Parte. PDF 70.165 Kb. # August Menzel. (1855). Naturgeschichte der gemeinen Honig- oder Hausbiene, (Apis mellifica L., Abeille domestique, Hive-bee) als Grundlage einer rationellen Bienenzucht. Libro Total. PDF 22.332 Kb. # Moritz Beyer; Gottlieb Kirsten. (1857). Illustrirter neuester Bienenfreund: eine vollständige Unterweisung in der Behandlung der Bienen zu jeglicher Jahreszeit; so wie überhaupt zum vortheilhaftesten Betriebe der Bienenzucht auf Grund der neuesten Erfahrungen; mit besonderer Berücksichtigung der Bienenzucht-Methode des Pfarrers Dzierzon. hrsg. von Moritz Beyer. Leipzig: Spamer, 1857 ; 3. Aufl., 2. Abdr. / durchges., verm. und vielfach verb. von G. Kirsten. Weitere Beteiligte (Hrsg. etc.): Primera Parte. PDF 41.207 Kb. Segunda Parte. PDF 70.924 Kb. Tercera Parte. PDF 84.364 Kb. # Andréas Schmid; Georg Kleine. (1861). Die Bienen-Zeitung in neuer, gesichteter und systematisch geordneter Ausgabe: Organ des Vereins der Deutschen Bienenwirthe oder Dzierzonsche Theorie und Praxis der rationellen Bienenzucht; nach ihrer Entwickelung und Begründung in der Bienenzeitung. Primera Parte. PDF 58.085 Kb. Segunda Parte. PDF 58.722 Kb. Tercera Parte. PDF 60.751 Kb. Cuarta Parte. PDF 58.975 Kb. Quinta Parte. PDF 59.939 Kb. Sexta Parte. PDF 58.681 Kb. Séptima Parte. PDF 10.564 Kb. # Franz W. Hofmann. (1854). Die Bienenzucht : mit Rücksicht auf die Ergebnisse der neusten Forschungen in allen Betriebsarten. Wien: Wallishausser, 1854; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 95.465 Kb. # Friedrich Otto Rothe. (1853). Die Korb-Bienenzucht : eine kurze und deutliche Anweisung, die Bienen in Strohkörben naturgemäß und vortheilhaft zu behandeln, alle Arten von Strohstöcken sowol für ein Volk, als auch für mehr Völker, mit ganz besonderer Berücksichtigung der ... Glogau : Flemming, 1853 ; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 88.709 Kb. # Gottlieb Kirsten. (1852). Katechismus der Bienenkunde und Bienenzucht. Leipzig: Weber, 1852; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Parte Primera. PDF 31.884 Kb. Parte Segunda. PDF 17.454 Kb. # August Kindeler. (1847). Der Landwirth als Gärtner : Anleitung zur Obstbaumzucht mit Rücksicht auf Anlage von Baumschulen, zu vortheilhaftem Bau der Küchengewächse und zum Betriebe der Bienenzucht. Halle : Hendel, 1847 ; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 42.038 Kb. # Franz Kottenkamp. (1847). Die Bienenzucht. Wochenbände für das geistige und materielle Wohl des deutschen Volkes; 46; Stuttgart: Expedition der Wochenbände, 1847?; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 16.467 Kb. # Anton Heinrich August Kritz. (1842). Die aufgedeckten Brutgeheimnisse: ein Beitrag zur Bienenkunde. Leipzig : Klinkhardt, 1842. Libro Total. PDF 15.949 Kb. # Theodor C. Enslin; Wilhelm Engelmann. (1841). Bibliotheca oeconomica oder Verzeichniß der in älterer und neuerer Zeit bis zur Mitte des Jahres 1840 in Deutschland und den angränzenden Ländern erschienenen Bücher über die Haus und Landwirthschaft und deren einzelne Zweige : den Wein... Leipzig: Engelmann, 1841 ; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 204.672 Kb. Es un catálogo bibliográfico de pp: 1-438. # Th. Stein. (1837). Ueber die besten Bienen-Wohnungen (Bienenstöcke) und die besten Geräthschaften bei der Bienenzucht : die Behandlung der Bienen, nach welcher denselben jährlich, im Herbste oder im Frühjahre, der überflüssige Vorrath an Honig und Wachs, ohne sie zu tödten, genommen wird, im Auge behaltend. Leipzig : Baumgärtner, 1837. Libro Total. PDF 15.874 Kb. Son PP: 1-12, con tres planos y explicaciones para la construcción de colmenas verticales y horizonatales. # Johann Leibitzer. (1834). Die Bienen u. Seidenwürmerzucht oder gründliche Anleitung zur Kultur, Behandlung und Anlegung von Bienenstöcken: so wie zur Erziehung und Anlegung von Maulbeerbäumen, und zur Pflege der Seidenwürmer; nach den besten, gründlichsten und neuesten .. Encyklopädie der practischen Landwirthschaft / Johann Leibitzer ; 11 ; Pesth u.a. : Wigand, 1834 ; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Primera Parte. PDF 22.078 Kb. Segunda Parte. PDF 14.131 Kb. # Samuel Ruffiny. (1832). Der praktische Bienenvater oder Anleitung zu einer zweckmäßigen Bienenzucht: mit besonderer Hinsicht auf kältere Gegenden. Leipzig ; Kaschau : Wiegand, 1832; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 58.040 Kb. # Gottlob Samuel Ritter. (1831). Die Lehre von den Bienen, nach der Theorie und Praxis, natur und zeitgemaess prüfend entwickelt. Allgemeine Encyklopädie der gesamten Land u. Hauswirtschaft der Detuschen ; Bd 17; Leipzig: Baumgärtner, 1831; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 87.113 Kb. # Franz. von A. Niemandsfreund; François Huber. Kurze und leichtfaßliche Anleitung zur Bienenzucht und Bienenpflege: mit einem Anhange, enthaltend: 1. Das Bienenjahr; 2. Über die Behandlung der Bienen in Rußland; 3. Einige Beobachtungen über die Bienen, von Franz Huber; 4. Über die der Bienenzucht vortheilhaftesten Gegenden und Gewächse, aus einer Abhandlung von La Vigne. Leipzig u. Kaschau: Wigand, 1831; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 18.235 Kb. # Hans Becker. (1817). Der Bienenvater zum Nutzen und Vergnügen : was ist süßer denn Honig?. Frankfurt am Main : Körner, 1817 ; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 15.817 Kb. # Franz Joseph Poesl. (1807). Die Bienenzucht: Oder gründliche und überaus leichte Art, wie man in kurzer Zeit die ganze Behandlung der Bienen erlernen und mit geringen Kosten der reichlisten Wachsund Honigärndten erlangen kann: für alle meine lieben Land- und Landsleute, die die edle und einträgliche Bienenzucht lieben, und ihren häuslichen Wohlstand vermehren wollen, ien höchstnützlicher und unentbehrlicher Unterricht in leichten Fragen und Antworten. München : Strobel, 1807. Libro Total. PDF 42.472 Kb. # Balthasar Matuschka. (1804). Beyträge zur Kenntniß der Bienen und ihrer Zucht : für Naturforscher und Bienenfreunde. Züllichau: Darnmann, 1804-05 ; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Primer Tomo. Primera Parte. PDF 3.392 Kb. Segunda Parte. PDF 28.110 Kb. Tercera Parte. PDF 28.506 Kb. Cuarta Parte. PDF 27.972 Kb. Quinta Parte. PDF 28.369 Kb. Sexta Parte. PDF 31.809 Kb. Segundo Tomo Septima Parte. 3.450 Kb. Octava Parte. PDF 31.214 Kb. Novema Parte. PDF 31.359 Kb. Decima Parte. PDF 32.104 Kb. Decimaprimera Parte. PDF 32.172 Kb. Decimasegunda Parte. PDF 31.302 Kb. # Johann Gottfried Lucas. (1803) Vermischte Beyträge zu Fortschreitung in den Wissenschaften der Bienenzucht, mit Anwendung derselben zu ökonomischen Vortheilen: besonders für Rittergutsbesitzer oder andere wohlhabende Landwirthe und gebildete Leser. Leipzig: Fleischer, 1803-04; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Primer Tomo. Parte Primera. PDF 30.850 Kb. Parte Segunda. PDF 28.205 Kb. Parte Tercera. PDF 16.013 Kb. Segundo Tomo. Parte Cuarta. 30.220 Kb. Parte Quinta. PDF 28.381 Kb. Parte Sexta. PDF 11.726 Kb. # F. von Apel. (1803). Ueber künstliche Bienen-Fütterungen und deren vortheilhafteste Anwendung : oder wie kann ein Bienen-Vater seine Bienen recht wohlfeil und doch sicher füttern ; nebst einem kleinen Anhange über verschiedene nützliche Gegenstände der Bienenzucht. Leipzig: Voß, 1803; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 23.154 Kb. # Johann Christoph Staudtmeister. (1799). Entdeckungen und Erfahrungen für Bienenfreunde und Naturforscher. Halle: Hendel, 1799; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Parte Primera. PDF 24.691 Kb. Parte Segunda. PDF 16.892 Kb. # Johann Christoph Staudtmeister. (1798). Bienenlehre, oder Anleitung zu einer natürlichen und zweckmäßigen Bienenzucht. Leipzig: Supprian, 1798; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Primera Parte. PDF 25.583 Kb. Segunda Parte. PDF 26.265 Kb. Tercera Parte. PDF 23.393 Kb. # Johann Ludwig Christ. (1791). Naturgeschichte, Klassification und Nomenclatur der Insekten vom Bienen, Wespen und Ameisengeschlecht: als der fünften Klasse des Linneischen Natursystems von den Insekten: Hymenoptera; mit häutigen Flügeln. Frankfurt am Main : Hermannische Buchhandlung, 1791; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Parte Primera. PDF 46.254 Kb. Parte Segunda. PDF 47.313 Kb. Parte Tercera. PDF 46.595 Kb. Parte Cuarta. PDF 46.451 Kb. Parte Quinta. PDF 47.467 Kb. Parte Sexta. 34.632 Kb. # Johann Christian Ramdohr. (1790). Johann Christian Ramdohrs Abriß seines Magazin-Bienenstandes nebst dessen Behandlung. Gotha: Ettinger, 1790; 2. Aufl.; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 30.466 Kb. # Giovanni Antonio Scopoli. Adam Gottlob Schirach. Karl von Meidinger. (1787). Johann Anton Scopoli's ... Abhandlung von den Bienen und ihrer Pflege / Aus dem Lateinischen übersetzt, und mit einem Anhange von dem vielfachen Nutzen der Bienenzucht, dann einigen praktischen Anmerkungen und Herrn Schirachs Bienenkalender versehen von Karl Freiherrn von Meidinger. Wien und Leipzig: Stahel, 1787. Libro Total. PDF 31.520 Kb. # Johann Riem. (1786). Des Johann Riem's zweyte bekrönte Preisschrift über die Bienen und deren Pflege in verbesserten Klotzbeuten, Kästen und Körben: zum bessten der evangelischen Schulanstalt zu Grotkau in Schlesien, vom Verfasser vermehrt herausgegeben. Dresden : Gerlach, 1786; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 19.125 Kb. # Christian Hampel. (1784). Practische Anweisung zur nüzlichsten Magazin-Bienenzucht vor alle Gegenden: wordurch die Bienen in Strohkörben und hölzernen Kästen, durchs Schwärmen und Ableger machen, ohne zu füttern, sicher zu vermehren, von ihnen Honig und Wachs, ohne Tödten und Beschneiden zu erlangen; wo bey richtiger Behandlung, in einem guten Clima, jeder guter Bienenstock jährlich 5 Gulden Nutzen bringt, auch bey recht guten Bienen-Jahren solches verdoppelt, und man ihn Lebenslang benutzen kann; nebst einer Anweisung zu einer nüzlichen Wald-Bienenzucht, welche vor den Grundherrn und Unterthanen vortheilhaft ist; durch vieljährige Erfahrungen geprüft, und zum gemeinen Nutzen herausgegeben. Tübingen: Fues, 1784; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 45.606 Kb. # Magnus Heinrich von Lüttichau. (1792). Catechetischer Unterricht vor Bienen-Freunde, in Frag und Antwort gestellet : nebst einem Verzeichniß von Bienen-Büchern alter und neuerer Zeiten. Dresden: Gerlach, 1782; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Parte Primera. PDF 64.829 Kb. Parte Segunda. PDF 6.157 Kb. # Johann Leonhard Eyrich. (1780). Bienen-Calender, oder vernünftige und practische Handleitung, wornach durchs ganze Jahr die Zucht in Körben insonderheit, der Natur der Bienen gemäß, ohnumgänglich und vordersamst herzurichten ist, wenn man anders wahren Nuzen von derselben erhalten und sodann den vernünftigen Weg der Kunst betretten will, als eine nähere Erläuterung des Entwurfs zur vollkommensten Bienen-Pflege: samt der Fränkischen physicalischen Bienen-Gesellschafft Einrichtung, Ordnung und Namen aller dreien Classen / nach gemeinsamen Rath und mit Genehmigung der Fränkischen Gesellschafft hrsg. von dem Autor des Entwurfs zur vollkommensten Bienen-Pflege Johann Leonhard Eyrich; Titelhinweise: Bildet Erl. Fränkisch-Physicalisch-Ökonomische Bienengesellschaft: Vernunft- und erfahrungsmäßiger Entwurf zur vollkommensten Bienenpflege. Nürnberg: Zeh, 1780; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Primera Parte. PDF 26.281 Kb. Segunda Parte. PDF 26.055 Kb. Tercera Parte. PDF 26.945 Kb. Cuarta Parte. PDF 9.947Kb. # Johann Riem. (1778). Johann Riem's Geprüfte Grundsätze der schlesischen Bienenpflege: zum Gebrauche bey meinen Vorlesungen und dem damit verbundenen praktischen Unterrichte; als ein Anhang zur dritten Lieferung der Bienenbibliothek und Beschluß des ersten Bandes. Breßlau : Löwe, 1778 ; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 25.445 Kb. # Johann Riem. (1777). Dießmal Schlesien, Cleve, Sachsen, Pfalz und die Schweiz betreffend. Breslau: Löwe, 1777; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Primera Parte. PDF 848 Kb. Segunda Parte. PDF 48 Kb. Tercera Parte. PDF 8.838 Kb. Cuarta Parte. PDF 31.900 Kb. Quinta Parte. PDF 3.806 Kb. Parte 1; Parte 2. Parte 3. Parte 4. Parte 5. # Johann Riem. (1777). Physikalisch-ökonomische Bienenbibliothek, oder Sammlung auserlesener Abhandlungen von Bienenwahrnehmungen und ausführliche Urtheile über ältere und neuere Bienenbücher. Johann Riem's physikalisch-ökonomische Bienenbibliothek, oder Sammlung auserles. Breslau: Löwe, 1777; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Parte 1; Parte 2; Parte 3. # Johann Riem. (1776). Nähere Aufklärung der sonderbaren Abstammung der verschiedenen Geschlechtsarten der Bienen, nach physischen Grund- und Erfahrungssätzen: mit angefügten praktischen Anmerkungen über die Entstehung der Faulbrut bey Magazinstöcken, und über den Ursprun. Breslau: Löwe, 1776; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Parte 1; Parte 2. # Johann Leonhard Eyrich. (1774). Gründlicher Beytrag und Unterricht zu schönster Verbesserung der Klotzbeuten-Bienenzucht. von Johann Leonhard Eyrich nach den Urtheilen eines Bienenfreundes im Plauischen Grunde bey Dresden näher ausgeführet. Nürnberg : Zeh, 1774 ; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 12.209 Kb. # Balthasar Sprenger. (1773). Einleitung in die neuere Bienenzucht nach ihren Gründen: für meine Landsleute in Schwaben und besonders in Würtemberg aus guten Büchern und eigener Erfahrung. Stuttgart: Metzler, 1773; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 96.212 Kb. # Johan Jacob Reinhard. (1771). Treugemeinte Aufmunterung des Baden-Durlachischen Landmannes zu der Bienenzucht: Wobei die grose Vortheile derer Magazin-Körbe vor denen bishero gewöhnlichen einzelnen Behältnissen gezeiget werden. Carlsruhe: Macklot, 1771; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 19.566 Kb. # Adam Gottlob Schirach. (1770). Bayerischer Bienen-Meister: oder deutliche Anweisung zur Bienen-Wartung. München: Fritz, 1770; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Libro Total. PDF 93.855 Kb. # Johann Gottlieb Gleditsch. (1769). Johann Gottlieb Gleditschs Betrachtung über die Beschaffenheit des Bienenstandes in der Mark Brandenburg : Nebst einem Verzeichnisse von Gewächsen, aus welchem ! die Bienen ihren Stoff zum Honig und Wachse einsammeln. Riga; Mietau: Hartknoch, 1769; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Parte 1. PDF 14.997 Kb. Parte 2. PDF 42.479 Kb. Parte 3. PDF 41.037 Kb. Parte 4. PDF 39.524 Kb. Parte 5. PDF 29.489 Kb. # Johann Jacob Griesinger. (1769). Johann Jacob Griesingers vollständiges Bienen-Magazin: in welchem von der Bienenpflege überhaupt, der Bienen natürlichen Generation, Ursprung und Präparation ihres Honig- und Waabenbaues, denen Gebrechen, und was der Bienenzieglung hinderlich und schädlich, hingegen derselben vorträglich und beförderlich seye; wie durch Natur gemäße Tractation die sicherste Producta von einer wohlangelegten Bienenhaltung erlanget werden können, von dem Bienen-Recht, und dem gesamten Bienenwesen, wie auch vom Honig und Wachs, aus eigener und anderer gegründeter Erfahrung, durch Exempel mit ganz neuen Entdeckungen erläutert, auf das vollständigste gehandelt wird. Ulm: Bartholomäi, 1769; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Parte 1. PDF 11.052 Kb. Parte 2. PDF 43.007 Kb. Parte 3. PDF 42.221 Kb. Parte 4. PDF 42.715 Kb. Parte 5. PDF 42.886 Kb. Parte 6. PDF 42.478 Kb. Parte 7. PDF 20.135 Kb. # Friedrich Trauegott Schmidt. (1768). Der Bienenbau in Körben, oder Niedersächsischer Bienenvater. Leipzig : Crusius, 1768 ; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Parte 1. PDF 3.804 Kb. Parte 2. PDF 29.210 Kb. Parte 3. PDF 29.950 Kb. Parte 4. PDF 8.799 Kb. # Adam Gottlob Schirach. (1767). Melitto-Theologia : Die Verherrlichung des glorwürdigen Schöpfers aus der wundervollen Biene; Nach Anleitung der Naturlehre und Heiligen Gottesgelahrtheit, in erbaulichen Betrachtungen, und zu besserer Erläuterung ihrer Natur und Eigenschaft, mit eingestreuten öconomischen Anmerkungen. Dresden: Walther, 1767; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Parte 1. Parte 2. Parte 3. Parte 4. # Abraham Gotthelf Kästner. (1766). Sammlung einiger die Bienenzucht besonders in den Churfuerstlich-Braunschweig-Lueneburgischen Landen betreffenden Aufsaetze und Nachrichten. Gotha und Göttingen: Dieterich, 1766. Parte 1. PDF 63.262 Kb. Parte 2. PDF 52.083 Kb. # John Thorley. (1766). Untersuchung der Natur, Ordnung und Regierungsart der Bienen, als lehrreicher u. nützlicher Insekten. Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Mit Kupf. Nach der Londner Ausgabe 1765. in 8. ; Teil von: Sammlung einiger die Bienenzucht besonders in den hurfuerstlich-Braunschweig-Lueneburgischen Landen betreffenden Aufsaetze und Nachrichten. auf hohe Veranstaltung hrsg. von Abraham Gotthelf Kaestner, Gotha u. Göttingen : Dieterich, 1766. 90_Thorley/Thorley # Johann Grüwel. (1761). Johann Grüwels Brandenburgische Bienenkunst. Berlin: Wever, 1761; Neue, verm. und verb. Aufl.; Digitalisat von Herrn Hartmut Bauer. Parte 1. PDF 2.377 Kb. Parte 2. PDF 11.137 Kb. Parte 3. PDF 14.168 Kb. Parte 4. PDF 14.000 Kb. Parte 5. PDF 14.149 Kb. Parte 6. PDF 4.207 Kb. # Mohl H., 1834. Über den Bau und die Formen der Pollenkörner. PDF 25.262 Kb. Beiträge zur Anatomie und Physiologie der Gewächse. Erstes Heft. Chr. Fischer und Comp.